


The harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun

by Queen_Slytherpuff



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Soft Kisses, Tea, pure fluff, talk of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Queen_Slytherpuff
Summary: "And there's no plan, there's no race to be runThe harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sunThere's no plan, there's no kingdom to comeBut I'll be your man if you got love to get doneSit in and watch the sunlight fade"-Hozier, No PlanSet in a universe where The Powers don't exist. But Jon still has the nightmares and is in love with Martin. And Martin brings him tea.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	The harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnessiseverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/gifts).



“I brought you some tea,” Martin said shyly as he walked into Jon’s office. He pointedly didn’t acknowledge Jon startled movement, almost knocking over a pile of statements. They all had been having it rough lately. Jon more than everyone else. The man looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Thank you, Martin.” Jon busied himself with shuffling the papers on his desk. Martin’s heart ache at how exhausted Jon was. 

Martin slide the cup across the desk toward Jon. Who eagerly wrapped his scarred hands around it as Martin pulled a chair out and sat down next to him, “You didn’t come home last night. Did you at least sleep?” Jon froze. Martin took that as his answer, “Jon.”

Jon was silent for a few more moments, his gaze looking at everything except Martin, “No.” he said at last, “Nightmares again.”

“Are they the same ones about the statements? The ones you told us about.” Everyone in the Archives, besides Elias, knew about Jon’s nightmares. They weren’t private knowledge. The details, however, were only for Martin’s ears to hear. 

Jon shook his head and finally looked at Martin, “No. It’s,” he paused his voice breaking. “It’s the ones about you.”

“Those aren’t real,” Martin reached for Jon’s scarred hand, squeezing it gently in comfort. He knew there were nightmares about him . Jon rarely liked to talk about the dreams he had about Martin. Even to Martin. The only time Jon talked about it was in the aftermath. After he was in Martin’s arms, sobbing into his chest as he explained, “It’s okay.” 

“No, it wasn’t okay. It was worse this time, Martin.” he said as his voice broke, "You were lost. I couldn’t find you. It was my fault."

Martin pulled Jon into his arms as his body shook with tremors, "You didn't lose me. I'm still here." He drew small circles on Jon’s back as the other relaxed in his arms. 

Usually Jon tended to not be very affectionate at work. Even after months of dating each other, but it was quiet moments like this that Jon tossed those rules away Martin couldn't help but smile against his curls, "It just felt very real. Just like all the other dreams, I suppose." Jon muttered against Martin's shoulder, his breath tickling Martin's neck, "It was worse because you weren't there when I woke up."

Martin rubbing small comforting circles on Jon’s small back. He couldn't help but smile against his hair, “I’ll be there the next time. I’ll make sure of it,” he teased gently, “We should head home,”

“I have work, Martin.” Jon grumbled, “You have work.”

“You need to sleep, Jon. You’re overworking yourself.” he said as he kissed Jon’s hair. He loved his stubborn Jon, but dear god he needed a break from this. They all did, him, Sasha, Tim, Melanie, Basira, Daisy. Elias Bouchard was working them all to the bone. 

Jon just grumbled inaudibly against his shoulder, “Come on, Jon. I can make the pasta you like?” he offered sweetly, “And we can curl up on the couch and watch a film.”

“A tempting offer,” Jon muttered as he pulled away from Martin, “Yeah, okay.”

Martin smiled at him, “I’ll go get our coats,” 

Martin moved to stand up, he grabbed his wrist, “Martin,” Jon said his name like a prayer as he leaned closer to martin. He kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly. Martin’s cheeks bloomed with heat as Jon pulled back to smile at him, “I’ll meet you outside.”

“Promise?”

“Of course, Martin. I promise.” 


End file.
